Recueil OS-Drabbles
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: Des minis OS sur nos loups garous préférés, exclusivement yaoi/slash, au moins sous entendu. Basés sur l'humour et accessoirement la technologie ! Multipairings
1. Facebook Jared-Embry

**Titre :** Facebook Lovers ou Jared est un boulet !

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, humour

**Couple :** Jared/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**1. Facebook Jared/Embry **

**.**

**.**

Si Jared avait un compte facebook il n'y allait que très rarement. A vrai dire c'est son meilleur ami Paul qui l'a convaincu de s'y inscrire et c'est Embry qui a été contraint de lui créer son compte, lui n'a jamais été très doué avec les ordinateurs. Et puis au final il ne s'y connecte pas alors...C'est comme cet I-phone flambant neuf et avec tout un tas d'applications plus compliquées les unes que les autres que ses parents lui ont offert. Après tout, ce sont des loup garous, pas besoin de cette technologie dont tous les ados pré-pubères sont dépendants. Enfin ça, c'est l'opinion de Jared, pas celle de ses frères de meutes, devenus apparemment fans des réseaux sociaux depuis quelques temps.

Et donc il est légitime que le pauvre Jared, perdu dans ces nouvelles technologies ai mis en marche sans sans rendre compte une nouvelle application inédite sur son I-phone. Elle le localise et publie chacune de ses localisations directement sur son profil facebook, mieux même s'il est au domicile de l'un de ses amis, l'application l'identifie automatiquement. Le garçon ne se doutait absolument pas qu'un mini flic était en permanence dans la poche de son jean...

(datés dans l'ordre chronologique, donc inverse de FB pour faciliter la lecture ;) )

.

-Jared Cameron est passé du statut célibataire à en couple avec Kim Yukra -

.

* 03 septembre

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

Quil Aetera & 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

.

* 04 septembre

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

Quil Aetera & 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

- Jacob Black : Hey les mecs d'où vous faites des soirées en fouines sans nous ?!

Paul Lahote et Seth Clearwater aiment ça

.

*05 septembre

Jared Cameron était à 118 La Push, Forks avec Emily Young, Sam Uley & 8 autres personnes

- Brady Vilas : Miam trop bon les cookies d'Emily !

Paul Lahote et Seth Clearwater aiment ça

- Jacob Black : Grave !

- Embry Call : Trop...

- Sam Uley : Ma femme est parfaite !

- Leah Clearwater : Bof :/

Bella Swan aime ça

-Leah Clearwater : Arrête d'aimer mes posts aimant à sangsues !

.

* 06 septembre

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

- Sam Uley : Les gars je sais pas ce que vous foutez on vous attend pour la réunion !

Paul Lahote et Seth Clearwater aiment ça

- Paul Lahote : Seth la vérité arrête d'aimer tout ce que j'aime ça devient flippant !

- Seth Clearwater : PM

- Sam Uley : Les mecs réunion pour vous aussi !

- Sam Uley : Bon...Ben on a retrouvé Jared et Embry mais perdu Paul et Seth...

- Leah Clearwater : Paul si jamais tu fais du mal à mon frère je te tue !

Jacob Black et 8 autres personnes aiment ça

- Seth Cleartwater : Non mais Leah il ne me fait que du bien ;-)

Embry Call aime ça

- Paul Lahote : BB tu viens à la maison demain ?

- Seth Clearwater : :)

- Leah Clearwater : Paul t'es mort...

.

Fil d'actualité des amis de Jared : Paul Lahote et Seth Clearwater sont maintenant en couple.

.

* 07 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

- Quil Aetera : ...

Leah Clearwater et 3 autres personnes aiment ça

.

* 08 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à Cinéma 'Le grand Art' à Port Angeles

Emily Young et 2 autres personnes aiment ça

- Quil Aetera : ...avec Embry Call pfff

- Jacob Black : Ouais il est pas chez lui comme par "HASARD"

- Paul Lahote : Et Sam et moi on est même pas invités !

- Leah Clearwater : Qui voudrais de toi en même temps...

Jacob Black aime ça

.

* 08 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

- Sam Uley : Mais tu fou quoi tous les jours chez Embry à la fin ?

- Emily Young : Sam chéri tu peut descendre ton linge sale s'il te plaît ?

- Sam Uley : Pourquoi tu me dit ça ici ?

- Emily Young : C'est le seul moyen pour que tu le fasse apparemment, la machine à laver n'attend plus que toi !

Bella Swan et 5 autres personnes aiment ça

- Kim Yukra : Jared mais pourquoi tu m'abandonne tout le temps ? :'(

.

* 10 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

- Paul Lahote : C'est suspect...

- Seth Clearwater : Carrément !

- Jacob Black : Je me pose des questions

- Leah Clearwater : Non mais vous êtes bouchés ? Ils baisent voilà tout !

- Kim Yukra : :'(

.

* 11 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

- Embry Call : mais quel abruti ce mec !

Seth Clearwater et 9 autres personnes aiment ça

.

Embry Call à Jared Cameron

Le 11 septembre

T'es un putain d'abruti bordel ou quoi ?

.

Lorsque Jared reçoit un sms d'Embry lui intimant de se connecter très vite sur son compte facebook il s'exécute, après avoir cherché un bon quart d'heure son mot de passe ! Un petit truc rouge en haut à gauche attire son regard, un nouveau message ! Il l'ouvre, enthousiaste.

De Embry Call :

"Mais tu le fait exprès d'être stupide ou quoi ? Tu peut pas arrêter de publier à chaque fois que tu viens chez moi ? c'est suspect à la fin ! Tu me saouleeeeeeeeee ! "

Bon Jared ne comprend pas tout ce que son petit loup veut dire mais bon, pris d'une bonne intention il se met en tête de lui répondre, il n'aurait pas dû. Au lieu de lui répondre en privé il publie sur son mur, c'est ballo ça hein ? Surtout si on ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite !

.

Jared Cameron

le 12 septembre

Mais Em' j'y peut rien moi, je sais pas de quoi tu parles. c'est vrai que je viens tous les jours (ou presque !) mais c'est parce que je t'aime mon cœur...C'est compliqué je sais, mais euh bon c'est pas une raison pour m'agresser hein ! Je t'ai promis de régler le soucis de Kim, avec ces histoires d'imprégnation c'est pas si simple aussi...Je te préfère toi sois en sûr...Et boude pas Em' steuplait.

- Embry Call : HO MON DIEU !

- Jared Cameron : Non moi c'est Jared mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu si ça te fait plaisir !

Jacob Black et Paul Lahote aiment ça

- Paul Lahote : Putain la chance, moi aussi j'aimerais que Seth m'appelle Dieu

- Leah Clearwater : Dans tes rêves pfff

Seth Clearwater aime ça

- Seth Clearwater : Donne moi une bonne raison de le faire...

- Paul Lahote : J'arrive bébé

- Quil Aetera : Merde les gars c'est pas un site de cul !

- Embry Call : Vos gueules ! Jared ramène ton cul chez moi tout de suite !

- Jared : Euh...Oups ? J'arrive :S

- Kim Yukra : Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ='(

Emily Young et Rachel Black aiment ça

.

* 12 septembre :

Jared Cameron était à 112 La Push, Forks avec Embry Call

.

Sam Uley à Jared Cameron

Le 12 septembre

Embry tu peut arrêter de crier "Ho oui Jared" on s'entend plus parler !

Emily Young, Billy Black (? xD) et 12 autres personnes aiment ça

.

-Jared Cameron est passé du statut en couple avec Kim Yukra à en couple avec Embry Call -

18 personnes aiment ça

Paul Lahote : Je voulais mettre j'aime pas, mais y'a pas !

.

**FIN !**


	2. Skype Paul-Seth

**Titre :** Skype par la fenêtre

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Yaoi/Slash, humour

**Couple :** Jared/Embry

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**2. Skype Paul/Seth**

**.**

**.**

Sam Uley **:**

Les mecs oubliez pas la réunion ce soir !

Jacob Black :

On risque pas tu nous le rappelle pendant les rondes, ici, quand on va manger des muffins chez toi...

Jacob Black a quitté la conversation

Seth Clearwater :

Oui, oui...

Leah Clearwater :

En plus c'est Paul qui loupe les réunions, pas nous !

Seth Clearwater :

Ho ta gueule c'est bon je viendrais j'ai dit !

Sam Uley :

?

Leah Clearwater :

C'est bon on a compris Seth t'énerve pas.

Et pour Paul ?

Seth Clearwater :

Non mais c'est Paul et je viendrais j'ai dit !

Sam Uley :

?

Leah Clearwater :

Ben il est ou mon frère alors ?

Seth Clearwater

Je suis là Leah :)

Sam Uley :

?

Leah Clearwater :

Merde ben ça par exemple ! Comment Paul est rentré chez nous ?

Seth Clearwater :

Je rentre par la fejgjgmgroyiouc nqvc qsf;,b!

Sam Uley :

?

Leah Clearwater :

Je voudrais pas paraitre aussi stupide que notre alpha et ses '?' mais là je suis obligé de le mettre : '?'

Seth Clearwater :

Désolée Seth a tenté de m'empêcher de m'exprimer mais je l'ai mis hors service, je disais je rentre par la fenêtre !

Leah Clearwater :

Tu lui a fait quoi ?

Seth Clearwater :

Rien il prend juste une douche froide ! Ahah...

Sam Uley :

Vous m'avez tué...

Leah Clearwater :

Et c'est ton tour de mourir Paul !

A ce moment précis Paul Lahote se détache du clavier et saute par la fenêtre, plus rapide que l'éclair.

.

**FIN !**


	3. Le GPS de Sam I

**Titre :** Le GPS de Sam I

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** allusion slash, humour

**Couple :** Sam et Paul

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

**3. Le GPS de Sam I  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**_*Dans 250 mètres tourner à droite*_**

**_*Tourner à droite*_**

"Putain mais y'a PAS de route à droite !"

Hurle un Paul excédé en s'agitant sur le siège passager. Ce foutu GPS les a emmené au beau milieu du désert, des kilomètres de paysages morts s'étendent à la ronde. Ils sont perdus, ah ça oui ! C'est d'autant plus agaçant qu'il semble être le seul à se mettre dans tous ses états. Sam, les deux mains posées sur le volant, conduit calmement, enfin, conduit, ou vont ils au juste ?

**_*Faites demi tour avec prudence*_**

Cette fois ci Paul craque littéralement, il s'arrache les cheveux, agacé par la voix aguicheuse de ce stupide GPS.

"Non mais on est perdus ! Perdus !"

"C'est que tu l'a mal réglé !"

Rétorque Sam, tout en faisant un demi tour, peu prudemment. Cependant au milieu de la pampa ils ne risquent pas de croiser grand monde...Non mais ça c'est le pompom sur la Garonne pour l'impétueux loup gris, lui qui décapite des vampires ne pas savoir réglé ce foutu GPS ? Il allait contester quand...

**_*Tourner à gauche*_**

**_*Tourner à gauche*_**

Paul serre les poings et se retient de ne pas tout casser dans la voiture, la voix de salope, il n'y a pas d'autres mot, l'exaspère, il n'y a toujours pas de route à cet endroit. Pourtant Sam tourne, au milieu de nulle part, sur le terrain sableux et bossu.

_***Continuer 88km***_

Trop c'est trop, il manque de s'étrangler devant l'absurdité des propos du GPS, non mais 88km sur une route inexistante ! Et avec la nuit qui tombe en plus ! A ce stade ils n'ont qu'à abandonner la voiture et rentrer sous forme de loups hein !  
>D'un geste rageur Paul éteint le GPS, l'envoyant au sol dans sa précipitation, sans le casser malheureusement !<p>

"On est perdu !"

Sam grogne en tentant de rattraper le GPS, sans y parvenir.

"N'importe quoi, allez rallume le !"

"Naaaaaannnnnnnn ! J'en peux plus de sa putain de voix de salope !"

"Langage Paul !" Le rabroue son compagnon.

"Taaaaaa guuuueeeuuulleeeee"

Ne peut retenir l'autre, au bout du rouleau (de papier WC). Un violent coup de frein et sa tête bute sans douceur contre le tableau de bord, il gémit piteusement en plaquant une main contre son nez, Sam est dingue, s'il n'était pas à moitié loup il se serait explosé la figure au sens propre du terme !

"ça t'apprendra à attacher ta ceinture."

Pas faux ! La voiture est immobilisée, la nuit tombe et ils sont comme deux cons qui ne savent pas ou ils vont. Tout ça parce que Sam a tenu à utilisé son GPS nouvellement acheté, foutu GPS.

"Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais partir en week end avec toi ET le GPS." souffle Paul en se laissant aller contre le siège passager.

"Tu l'a mal réglé je te dis, il est très bien mon GPS, tiens passe le moi."

Trop de trop c'est trop. L'intéressé se tourne vers son vis à vis et plante ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes en articulant distinctement, Alpha ou non il en a ras le bol :

"Tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ton précieux GPS ?"

Un sourire assuré de l'autre lui répond suivi de :

"Non mais si tu continue comme ça je vais te mettre autre chose autre part et ça risque de pas te faire le même effet !"

Cette fois il vire au rouge dans tous les sens du terme.

"En fait rappelle moi de ne jamais partir SEUL en week end avec toi !"

"Ben on est perdus là alors il va bien falloir s'occuper." Argumente joyeusement Sam.

"Je croyais qu'ont étaient PAS perdus ? Tu sais quoi moi je vais sortir de cette putain de bagnole et te laisser ton GPS, toi et tes envies étranges en tête à trois !"

Il allait ouvrir la portière mais c'est sans compter sur la terrible voix qui s'élève, intransigeante :

"Je t'ordonnes de rester là !"

On ne peut ignorer les ordres de son Alpha c'est bien connu, Paul se rassit donc sagement, bouillonnant de rage.

"Finalement rappelle moi de ne JAMAIS partir en week end avec toi tout court ! Il est beau le camping en bord de mer pffffff"

L'autre soupire, il faut avouer que pour le camping en bord de mer c'est un peu raté, mais il faut voir le bon coté des choses.

"Ben on a déjà le sable c'est ça de pris !"

"Génial." ronchonne Paul, peu convaincu.

"Et puis moi je t'ai toi !"

"T'es vraiment un psychopathe !"

_***Continuer 86km***_

...

.

.

FIN...de l'épisode I


	4. Le GPS de Sam II

**Titre :** Le GPS de Sam II

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** allusion slash, humour

**Couple :** Sam et Paul, Jared, Jake, Seth

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

**4. Le GPS de Sam II  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

***Vous êtes arrivés à destination !***

"Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"On est au milieu de nulle part !"

"C'est ça la Californie ?"

S'exclament tour à tour, Jake, Jared et Seth, assis à l'arrière du véhicule.

"Ahah ! Je vous l'avez dit."

Paul pointe un doigt accusateur vers le GPS tout en disant cela, un regard victorieux en direction de Sam qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Faut admettre qu'elle a une voix de chaudasse ta machine !" Appuie Jared, réflexion qui tire un sourire à Paul.

"En même temps le problème viens peut être de celui qui a réglé le GPS..." Suppose innocemment Jake.

"Quoi ? Vas Y répète un peu là !? En plus on t'a jamais proposé d'venir avec nous !"

"Et moi jamais je n'aurais laissé Seth partir seul avec 3 décérébrés comme vous."

"Héééé" protestent les décérébrés en question.

Un silence suit, un ange passe, puis deux, puis trois, puis...

"Bordel fait chier !"

Dans un élan de colère Paul le loup impétueux saisi le GPS et le balance de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre ouverte, ce dernier atterrit bruyamment contre un rocher et se dissèque sous les yeux horrifiés du conducteur qui retient un cri d'effroi.

"Non mais ça va pas bien ?"

"Maintenant si ! Plus de GPS plus de problèmes !"

"Et comment on va rentrer ?" Ose demander timidement Seth à l'arrière, impressionné par la hausse de ton des deux autres.

Personne ne lui prête attention.

"Tu sais combien ça m'a couté ?

"Ho ça va je te rembourserai !"

"Je te signale que tu est déjà à découvert !"

...Un ange, puis deux, puis trois...Les passagers installés à l'arrière demeurent silencieux, une dispute entre Paul et Sam, ça ne s'interrompe pas, au risque de finir défiguré.

"Tant pis !" Poursuit finalement l'Alpha, son timbre a nettement changé. "...Tu me paieras en nature."

Seul un grognement résonne dans l'habitacle.

"E il valait vraiment, très, très cher !"

Nouveau grognement puis :

"Bon allez descend de cette voiture on y va !"

"Hein tout de suite ?" S'indigne Paul.

"Il fallait réfléchir avant de bousiller mon GPS chéri !"

Les trois autres se dévisagent bêtement en les voyant quitter la voiture, l'un visiblement ravi l'autre en râlant. Seth a chaud, son visage est rouge et il saigne du nez en imaginant,-malgré lui bien sur !- ce que vont faire ses aînés.

"Arf j'ai chaud"

Il appuie ses dires en se ventilant avec la main. Si Jacob le fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se croyant plongé dans une troisième dimension, Jared lui se contente de soupirer d'un air -faussement- détaché.

"Viens on va te rafraichir !"

Oh que la phrase est innocente de prime abord mais Jake décèle la légère intonation perverse. Si Seth s'empresse d'acquiescer lui hoche la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désaccord.

"Jamais de la vie "

Il gronde sévèrement.

***Continuez 81km.***

La voix aussi suave qu'inattendue le surprend et il se tourne vivement en direction du GPS qui git au sol, animé par un regain de vie aussi soudain qu'improbable.

Les quelques secondes de distraction passées il constate qu'il est désormais seul dans la voiture, perdu au milieu de nul part.

"Raaah sale traître de GPS maudit !"

...

...

"Dis tu veux bien me dire ou on va ?"

***Vous êtes arrivés à destination !***

Un cri de détresse perce au milieu de la pampa, accompagnant d'autres cris, tout à fait différents !

.

.

FIN !


	5. Les Mails de l'Amour

**4. Mail de l'Amour  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ayé je viens de créer ma boite mail !"

"Hum content pour toi."

Grogne Jake, allongé paresseusement sur le lit de son alpha, une mini console en main, en passe de pulvériser tous ses ennemis virtuels. Sentant le regard perçant et mécontent de Sam peser sur lui, il consent à poser la console et se redresse à demi pour fixer son ainé.

"Quest-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On est télépathes je vois pas l'intérêt d'une boite mail !"

"Ben je pourrais t'envoyer des invitations privées comme ça au moins !"

"Le seul endroit ou tu m'invites c'est ton lit et en fait j'ai pas besoin d'invitation pour ça !" Rétorque le cadet, blasé.

"Ouais mais je pourrais t'envoyer des pièces jointes, je t'inviterais même ailleurs si tu veux..."

"Non mais laisse tomber en fait je comprend pourquoi c'est seulement ton lit qui m'intéresse, dès que tu parles le mythe de l'alpha s'écroule alors...Soit bon et tais toi !"

Une minute de silence, durant laquelle Jake se demande si parler ainsi à son alpha ça se fait...Ou pas ? L'alpha en question le fusille du regard avant de déclarer, menaçant :

"Putain je vais te défoncer !"

"Hum ouais c'est l'idée !" Murmure Jake avant que l'autre ne fonde sur lui, le plaquant au matelas.

.

.

"Ah ! J'ai reçu un mail !"

"Pfff nan pas toi aussi !"

S'énerve Jake. Paul hausse les épaules en réponse et se connecte sur sa boite mail via son iphone. L'autre soupire d'exaspération.

"Bon et cette partie on la fini ou quoi ?" Il fixe l'écran que Paul à mis en veille, dépité.

"T'auras qu'à la finir chez Sam j'ai des mails là !"

"Je veux pas aller chez lui j'ai mal au cul !"

"Hein ?" S'étonne Paul, sans comprendre le rapport entre son cul, Sam et le jeux vidéo.

"Nmmh rien je veux pas jouer avec lui il arrête pas de parler pour rien dire."

"Pff n'importe quoi je joue souvent avec lui moi..."

Jake lui coupe la parole :

"Ouais bien sur vu que vous avez le même conscient intellectuel ça m'étonne pas !"

"Hé !" S'offusque l'autre, tentant de frapper Jacob qui a déjà pris la fuite.

.

.

_'Ding'_

"C'est quoi ça ?" S'étonne Jacob.

"Mon alerte à mail !" Lui sourit Jared.

L'autre hésite entre la pendaison ou l'électrocution, peut être même se vider de son sang à cause d'un vampire. Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

"Non mais quest-ce que vous avez tous avec vos mails ?"

Jared daigne reporter son attention sur l'autre jeune homme et semble réfléchir.

"Un mail c'est classe, ça fait sérieux, propre, distingué. Je veux dire tu peux même te créer un en-tête personnalisé, joindre des fichiers, de la documentation ect. Tellement mieux qu'un vulgaire sms indéchiffrable !"

Le regard perçant du loup l'accuse, il rétorque machinalement :

"Sauf que je t'envoie même pas de sms."

Silence...

"Ouais pas faux ! Tu m'enverras des mails ?"

"Non ! Et je vois pas pourquoi toi tu perd du temps à le faire !"

"Je reçois des mails, nuance ! Au fait pourquoi t'es venu squatter chez moi ?"

"Je m'ennuyais." Grogne Jake.

Gros blanc.

"Ah."

"M'enfait je m'ennuie toujours..."

.

.

Nu, allongé à demi recouvert par les couvertures dans le lit de Sam Jake soupire doucement. Il se lève mail, mange mail, dors mail, la meute ne vit plus qu'à travers les mails et tout ça à cause de Sam ! Il jette un coup d'œil à sa droite et constate que celui-ci dors profondément. Un rictus machiavélique collé au visage il se lève discrètement et se dirige vers l'ordinateur resté allumé de Sam. Sa boite mail est ouverte, il n'a pas du songer à le fermer.

Jacob parcourt les différents mails, principalement envoyés aux membres de la meute, dont certains reviennent plus fréquemment que d'autres. Il est un peu vexé, c'est vrai, il se croyait un peu privilégié par son alpha et au final...Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de réveiller son ainé sans douceur aucune.

Voici les explications avancées par ce dernier :

"En temps qu'alpha je ne peux pas privilégier l'un ou l'autre ! Et puis fais pas ton jaloux si tu répondais à mes mails peut être que je t'en enverrais plus !"

"Même pas en rêve !"

.

.

"Ah j'ai reçu un mail !" S'exclame joyeusement Seth.

Jake manque de s'étrangler avec son hot dog. Il se jure intérieurement de détruire tous les ordinateurs de la réserve...


End file.
